


His Part

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [223]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, Grieving, M/M, References to Past and Future Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It's not for himself Kusanagi reaches out.





	His Part

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of comfort sex

After losing Totsuka, Kusanagi does his part: logistics to arrange the funeral, solicits Mikoto's plan for what's next, then gets the gears turning. The night before the beginning of the end, Mikoto's staring at the wall like he's waiting until it starts.

It's not for himself Kusanagi reaches out, says goodbye the only way he knows Mikoto will hear. Not for himself he holds Mikoto through the only tears that will come. He's older, he's the responsible one, and he knows how to touch, kiss, fuck away the pain for just a little while.

It won't last. It never does.


End file.
